Frosty
by TitanFodder
Summary: While building a snowman behind Migelo's shop, Balthier gets a dirty idea. BalthierXVaan, rated M for a reason


**/A/N: First christmas fic done. Hope you enjoy**

Vaan hadn't seen a whole lot of snow in his life; growing up in the dry desert city of Rabanastre, the weather hardly ever got cold enough to produce the soft, flaky substance that he craved to see so much. Balthier thought it was cute how hyped Vaan got when, for the first time in ten years, according to Vaan, a thick blanket of snow coated the city of sand. Vaan hadn't been the only one: Everyone in the city seemed to be overwhelmed with a joyous need to play in the snowbanks, throwing snowballs at unsuspecting players, building snowmen that didn't quite look right. Balthier figured that was to be expected, as most of these people hadn't seen enough snow in their lives to get a lot of practice. Even Vaan had been out there, helping little Kytes build a snow… bangaa? Seeq? Balthier didn't quite know what it looked like. But Kytes was proud, and so was Vaan, and that was really what mattered, right?

And so on, and so forth, and what have you.

Later in the evening, in the privacy of the backyard of Migelo's shop (Thanks to Migelo leaving for a well-deserved vacation, and Penelo staying with Larsa for the holiday season, Vaan – and, consequently, Balthier – had the place to themselves.), Vaan had started a new snow-thing, this one looking more like an oversized moogle. Balthier, who had been watching from the back door, shook his head, and made his way over to the blonde.

"You look like you could use some help."

Vaan frowned. "I got this," he said, picking up a large ball of snow that Balthier assumed was the head, only to fall over and end up covered in a pile of snow.

"Sure you do," Balthier uncovered the younger male and pulled him up. "Let me show you how it's done."

He packed the snow tightly, rolling three fist-sized balls in his hands before setting one down and handing another to Vaan. He leaned down and started pushing the ball around in the snow, and Vaan watched in curiosity as the ball got bigger, the snow from the ground packing right onto the ball Balthier had formed. Then he tried it for himself, moving a little distance around the yard, being sure to leave enough snow for the other to pack.

"Make sure it doesn't get bigger than this," Vaan looked over to Balthier, looking at the massive snowball Balthier had created. And he was miffed that Balthier had started another one already.

"Okay," Vaan said, finishing the ball he had. It was nowhere near as big as the ones Balthier had made. _Balthier always had big balls,_ Vaan mused to himself, suppressing a laugh at the small pun he made. "Is this good?"

"Yeah that's fine," Balthier grabbed the snowball from Vaan's hands and put it on top of the two he had already stacked. "Go grab a carrot, a couple pieces of coal, four or five buttons, a scarf, and a—"

"Geez, I didn't realize making a snowman required so much…" Vaan frowned.

"… And a hat, as I was going to say." Balthier frowned back.

Vaan rolled his eyes and went inside and down to the storage room. _I get that it's cold out, but why the hell does the snowman need clothes? It's literally made of cold,_ he thought as he grabbed the items Balthier had requested.

As he headed back outside, he noticed Balthier had already lined the areas he planned on placing the items. _Okay, hat obviously goes on the head, scarf on the neck, coal for eyes and a carrot for a nose…_ Vaan thought quietly to himself as he looked over Balthier's markings in the white lump of cold water.

Balthier motioned for Vaan to put some items on the snowman, and he took the hat, coal and carrot from the young blonde. As he put the items on the snowman, a brilliant idea overtook him and a long, almost evil smirk crossed his face in the most diabolical fashion.

"I'll be right back, there's something I forgot to get," Balthier moved around Vaan and trudged through the snow back up to the shop and quickly found himself searching Migelo's storage for another carrot and some more coal. Vaan quirked an eyebrow as he watched the older male go inside, and he thought he saw an evil look on his face. But he didn't question it.

The carrot was easy enough to locate; coal, however, was not. But coal, he learned quickly, could be easily replaced with a couple ornaments from the beautifully decorated tree in the corner of the store. He made quick work snagging a couple ornaments off the tree and got back outside before Vaan noticed anything he had planned on doing.

"Stand back a moment…" Balthier had moved past the younger male and knelt down in front of the snowman, carefully removing the items from under their hiding place in his jacket and started putting them on the snowman. The carrot, he had pushed a little deep into the snowman and packed snow around it to ensure that it wasn't going to come loose from his idea. The ornaments, however, he was a little more loose with since they weren't entirely important; they were there for decoration, after all.

Vaan looked on in curiosity as Balthier got up and gave the same devilish look to him once again. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked back at the snowman. Now, if Vaan wasn't mistaken, the carrot and ornaments sort of looked like…

Before the young male could finish his thought, he found himself pulled down to the ground, his back to Balthier's chest though he was sitting in the elder's lap, and he felt a cold hand slither down his pants and grab his member callously. He let out a startled squeak and held his hands up by his chest, the brunette holding them stationary with one arm while his other arm was practically tethered to the boy's genitals.

"You should already know…" he whispered into the blonde's ear, his hot breath crawling down his neck into his winter coat, "… I'm very kinky."

In the few years Vaan and Balthier had been lovers, the blonde admitted to himself that this wasn't the weirdest thing that Balthier had ever made Vaan do. But it was moments like this that made Vaan question the other's sanity.

He shivered, partially because of the cold air that now brushed along his lower regions, and partially because of the hand that teased him heartlessly, causing him to gain a somewhat painful erection. When his mind fully processed what was about to happen, he choked a small cry of painful pleasure. "B-Balthier! We—N-Not out here—!"

"What's wrong with doing things out here?" The brunette had exposed most of Vaan's torso and had his pants pulled down slightly, the hand that was holding the blonde's arms now fingering him.

Hot tears fell down Vaan's cheeks. It felt great, don't get him wrong, but the cold made it hard for him to keep enough blood in his lower half to have an erection. It made it quite painful, but hey, he's done a lot worse with a lot stupider.

He really hadn't been paying all that much attention to what Balthier had been doing (being a teenage boy with "raging hormones", his main focus was his boner), but when he did notice, Balthier was sitting on his knees, holding Vaan against himself as he got the other's legs around the snowman, and the brunette's fingers were carefully replaced by the snowman's carrot-dick. It was cold, and he tensed quite a bit when it was stuffed inside of him, but it felt good every time he pulled out. Vaan moaned. Despite his earlier objections, he was enjoying it. He felt like maybe he would be able to…

Balthier, whose hand was still locked on the younger male's cock, put his thumb over the slit and held the other still. He pulled the blonde off of the snowman and gave him a moment to recompose himself. It made Vaan upset.

"Why did you stop? I was almost there!" He wiped a couple of the now-frozen tears off of his face with a thick black glove.

"Oh, you're adorably naïve," Balthier purred and picked Vaan up princess-style, "Do you really think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"

He frowned slightly when he noticed Vaan actually had to stop and think about it.

The brunette had started to carry the other up to the shop when Vaan noticed that his pants and boxers were left by the snowman. "Wait! My clothes—" He pointed in the direction of his missing garments and Balthier raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you want me to put off taking you inside and fucking your brains out just to grab your clothes?"

Again, Vaan had to think about it. "N-No sir."

"Good," the brunette took Vaan inside, somewhat quickly for having to carry extra weight, and took him upstairs to the living area of the shop. He found Vaan's room, which was actually quite nice for Vaan being a slum rat, and made quick work of getting the other's clothes off and throwing him down onto the bed.

This felt so much better to Vaan.

Balthier bit his lip and slowly started undressing himself, almost biding his time as he knew Vaan was anxious to get off. But the way Balthier had used Vaan's coat as a way to restrain his arms above his head, Vaan wasn't going to be able to do anything about it until Balthier let him.

Once undressed, the sky pirate had a lot of teasing to do, more to his own benefit. He rubbed his length against Vaan's ass, not once putting it in (it was enjoyable just to watch Vaan squirm a bit), up until his erection was too much even for himself. He pushed into Vaan and shuddered slightly. "Damn, you're cold."

"You put my ass on a snowman and expect otherwise?" He was going to laugh about it but one hard thrust of the other's cock inside him had made him shut up like a good little kitten, except for the light moans that followed. It wasn't hard for Vaan to warm up, feeling every little movement and touch that Balthier gave him. Balthier found it extremely easy too. He found himself quickening his pace, hitting Vaan's sweet spot almost every time. And when he hit Vaan in just the right spot again, he felt his body shudder with a low grunt as his seed filled the younger male up. Vaan had come seconds later, his seed hitting his own stomach in the process.

Balthier moved a bit and fell down on his back next to the blonde, not bothering to undo the younger man's restraints as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Vaan's arms, despite being tied together, made their way around Balthier's neck. "I love you," he purred.

"Vaan," Balthier started, "… I love me too." He laughed a little, much to the Vaan's annoyance. "I'm kidding. You know I love you." _And I love the photos I took of you fucking Frosty out there_ , he mused to himself, hoping the other hadn't noticed the pictures he had taken.


End file.
